Celadon Eyes
by Miss Masquerade
Summary: On Haitus. After six years of 'peace' and 'tranquillity', the Fire Lord, Zuko recieves a cryptic present that will forever alter the lives of the gang. What is it about this gift that leaves the gang speecless and dreadfully empty?
1. Accused Peace

It had been six long beautiful years since the end of the war between the lands of fire, water, earth and air. The Fire Nation was once again in good terms with its surrounds and the Water Tribe had managed to revive their lands, with beautiful terrains of white, blue and glitter that gave out through the snow when the sun hit just the right spot, the temples of the Air Nomads have been preserved and the Earth Kingdom is as well as peaceful and calm. But that all changed when the Fire Lord Zuko received a cryptic present a few months after the break up with his dragon girlfriend, Mai. A present that will change the lives of the gang, reuniting them once again…

_My friends, _

_I have urgent news to discuss with you. Return to the Fire Nation, as soon as possible Signed Your Friend,_

_Zuko_

The letter was sent, and within a week everyone gathered at the palace of the Fire Lord. The Avatar Aang and his wife Katara, along with her older brother Sokka and his family strolled through the corridors glancing at the boring walls of red with its emblem repeating over and over again further towards the distance. Finally they had reached a massive golden door; it slowly opened to reveal Zuko on his throne, standing to his feet prepared to warmly greet his friends. Ever one calmly walked to each other, then after what felt like forever, of silence, the joker of the group cracked a laugh, resulting in everyone giggling then jumping in a hug.

"Ha-ha how is everyone?" Zuko chuckled.

"We're fine, but what happened to you? Your hair" Sokka cheerfully exclaimed

Everyone had changed, matured in a way. Katara had grown taller and beautiful, wearing her hair down, loopies still in place; Suki had evolved from a fan-wielding tom-boy to a graceful elegant beauty with longer locks and fairer skin, whereas the men had broader shoulders, built muscles and deeper voices. Aang still preferred the 'hairless monk' theme and Sokka had looked like a younger version of his father with a hilarious attitude, yet Zuko had greatly changed physically but not mentally he still had his hot-head charm, his hair had grown to his shoulders, his body was greatly well-built, voice was calm and charming however strong and stood tallest among the group, a couple inches taller than the 'boomerang guy'.

"Oh that, I just grew" chuckling to his sarcastic comment

"We can see that" Katara giggled.

"Well what about you Sokka, I hear you've finally settled down"

"You've heard right," proudly saying "got two of 'em at home, with Suki's mum to look after them"

Aang then spoke up and asked "What about you Zuko, are you going to have a family?" Even after six years, the avatar still had a sense of innocence in his tone.

"Heh, not too soon, me and Mai just broke up"

"Oh sorry about that" Suki sympathetically said.

Then Sokka announced "At least you're not alone, right Toph?"

…

That was strange; this would usually be the part when the little earth-bender would punch Sokka or feed him a glare then punch his day lights out of his system. Then again, she would be the first among us to get each and everyone to join in a great big hug, mocking everybody with their little nicknames. The group looked around leaving Zuko to break the news, "She's not here…and she won't be coming".

"What do you mean by not coming?" Sokka asked, "Where is she?"

"…Come"

With that, the Fire Lord in royal robes led them to a table with an object underneath a silken sheet. "I received this from an unknown source exactly a week from today", he then removed the sheet revealing something that left everyone speechless, "I don't know what happened to her" Zuko's voice was trembling.


	2. The Gift

**Firstly, I would like to thank the first five people to review my first fan-fiction…**

**Elle25: Thanks for pointing out my grammar for me :) much appreciated, CinnamonStuff, DineyBlue, Miyiku and Advi. Thank you, you guys have been inspiring me to continue, even after my moment when I didn't know where to continue from chapter one. Anyway, thanks and to my lovely readers…enjoy! **

**--**

**Chapter Two: The Gift**

A loud silence echoed through out the rooms and halls of the palace, as the group stood there stunned and shocked, speechless and terrified as to what could've happened to their dear friend. No one dared to break the awful stillness. They just stared…analysed…their little earth bender's blood soaked head band and shattered meteor bracelet. It was so simple, but it arose so many thoughts and words. The blood, the damage to the fabric, the shattered debris of Sokka's gift, strands of her ripped hair on the head band, it brought fear and anguish but had conveyed the same question to all their minds.

What happened to her?

Aang was the one to ask the matter, yet only to receive no answer. Of course. Who could've known that this would occur? How could this have happened…they all thought that they themselves would have been a victim, but no, the most powerful earth bender, their little Blind Bandit was taken. And plus, she was among the youngest yet strongest and wisest of the group, they thought that if anyone who had done this to her or someone she treasured, she would've knocked them out cold and made sure that they would think twice before doing the deed. Yet those _people_ had successfully taken her. Sickening, yet frightful.

Finally, the water bender stuttered "W-What are we going to do?"

"I don't know…" Suki replied

"We are going to find her, that's what!" Sokka growled, "And make those people pay!"

The water tribe male was expecting the Avatar to stop him, to make peace, to forgive but never forget like he would always do. Yet that wasn't the case at all, Aang wanted his friend back home, safe and sound, and by the gleam in his eyes, he was willing to go through hell to make that possible.

"Yes…" Zuko interrupted his voice filled with malice, "Yes, we will find her and make them pay…" His words were filled with hatred and determination. Aang's eyes were willing to go _through_ hell. The Fire Lord's were willing to unleash it.

Fear shot through the water bender as she met the glare of her pyre friend. She thought as to why he was so furious. Of course we were all mad and worried, but why should he be so angry. Would be have been this way if someone else in our group apart from Toph was taken? For sure he would've been angry, after all he's been through we were his first friends that he opened up to. He treasured us as much as we all treasured him. _Stupid to think that way_…

"We need to find her" Suki proclaimed, "Do we have any leads?"

No one answered. No one knew the answer. Great, just fantastic, just peachy…everyone was eager to do anything, yet they didn't know where to begin. But fortunately, over the past six years, they each developed and perfected their own little talents.

Sokka peered over to the bracelet and examined it deeply, his pupils travelling from the shattered and chunky remnants. He then traced his fingers over the meteor remains intensively. Roaming over the bits and pieces, his index finger halted on one crushed portion of the bracelet. Then supposably, he picked up whatever it was with his fingertips and held it to his eyes.

"What have you found, Sokka?" Aang asked curiously, the hell from his eyes temporarily gone.

"Earth" he mumbled, "This is earth, or dirt, that was on the rim of Toph's bracelet"

"But dirt is everywhere, how is this going to help us?"

"The scent…don't you recognise it?"

Aang lent over to the presumed dirt, and gave it a gentle whiff trying his best not to sniff it up his nose. Then his face went pale and his nose wrinkled as he ran from Sokka's finger and the 'earth', gasping for fresh air. Drama Queen…

"Ergh…"

"Yep"

"What is it?" the other three said in unison.

"Katara, smell" Sokka said, stubbornly shoving it to his sister's nose.

She too shuddered when the aroma met her senses and when Suki and Zuko impatiently asked what it was, the water bender answered "This smell came from only one place that we know of". The Fire Lord's patience went thin. And the avatar finished "It's the scent of that Swamp".


	3. Reminiscing

**First of all, I would like to send my heart out to all my readers and ****reviewers…**

**Thank you all so much for reading, noticing and/or reviewing my writing. With all honesty, I never thought that, that many people had taken notice of my fan fiction, so obviously receiving your comments truly made me happy :) You all are still inspiring me to continue to satisfy you and assure that you enjoy my 'roller-coaster' of a ride. ****Also, would you be able to pin-point my grammar mistakes for me, please? *Hint-I have a delicious surprise in store for you ladies and gentlemen for later chapters* Plus for a Disclaimer, I do not own Avatar :( But what I wish I did have was a Zuko for my own…along with a break from school.**

**--**

**Chapter Three: Reminiscing**

_No matter what I could do, __I remembered. Every nook and cranny, every detail, every second of that day and those that followed, as if though in a way the recollection haunted me. It was amazing to how thorough I memorized each moment. Whenever I closed my eyes or even when they were open…I remembered._

_It was just another simple day, another boring simple day, another boring simple Fire Lord Duty day. Late afternoon and I had spent hours at a meeting discussing the nations' needs and those of my people. But honestly, it was irritating; these gentlemen just couldn't get it into their thick skulls. They were self-centred and conceited and immensely greedy still clouded by the violence of the war, they couldn't see that without a nations' own people, the government was nothing. But no, they planned on sucking everyone dry of every penny, still acting as if the war had never ended, blinded by blood shed. Thank Agni that Uncle was there to assist, if not I would've most likely gone off, but I am just grateful he was there to keep me clam. _

_I __remembered on that rainy, stormy day while on my throne my mind wondered away from the dully red room and beyond the walls of the palace. It had been three going on to four years since the war ended, since my reign began, since I've felt the rush of the air upon my face whilst on the back of the bison, since I've felt that adrenalin in my system. Since I've seen the gang, our little troupe. I missed them and our times spent together, laughing, eating and fighting side-by-side. We were a deformed family, from each part of the world brought together. But thanks to our meeting, we became united and so being our people soon after. _

_A smile unconsciously formed on my face__ as I looked back on the times we shared, but when I heard loud and endless banging at the front gates; I was brought back to reality. Apparently, while I was in space the meeting was already called to recess. Finally! But the banging wouldn't stop. Suddenly it went quiet and a loud slam resounded through out the halls followed by the crashing noise of the golden doors. My ears heard the pitter patter of wet feet and within a few seconds, I found myself staring at a small petite body. Small frame, long rain-soaked ebony locks, porcelain skin and celadon eyes that peeked behind the curtain of hair. _

"_Toph…" _

_The girl__ then barely breathed "Zuko…" before collapsing to the ground. _

_No need to think twice, I jumped of the throne and ran to her, my stupid heavy robes slowing me down. Her lips were purple, __heavy bags were under her eyes and her touch was cold. I brought her into my arms trying my best to warm her freezing body. _What happened, Toph?_ I then felt her small hands wrap around my neck as I got to my feet, the little earth bender still in my arms. _

_Shivering and whimpering__ and crying all at once, she spoke softly in my scarred ear "Gone…they're gone"_

_I didn't know what she was talking about but I knew she needed to be cared for__ so as fast as I could, I took her to my room asking the female servant to get Toph cleaned and in bed as soon as possible. The woman instantly obeyed and took the little Bandit and disappeared into the bathroom. _

_I didn't know what she meant by 'gone'. __Did she mean by our friends? Or someone else? Who? Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki? Family? I needed to know, but I just can't march into a bathroom with Toph probably naked and…her skin, her hair, her-Stop it! God damn it, man! You're meant to be worrying now, not being unfaithful…again! First was Katara and now you're beginning to get infatuated with Toph?! _

_But…b__ut that water bender, I had truly developed feelings for her; I must admit she was extremely beautiful and talented, would've made a fair Fire Lady. But she was in love with the Avatar. My closest friend. Aang. They were like crossed fingers, tied by the red strings of fate. And when I was invited to their wedding, I thought my life ended. I saw my best friend walk down the aisle with the woman of my dreams. It just killed me. The feeling was best described as cutting my heart out with a spoon. But I just couldn't bring myself to interrupt, to object. I thought that maybe I could've taken her away and kept her, make her stay with only me, but the glimmer and happiness in her beautiful ocean blue eyes that day told me she truly wanted him and no one else. No one else. You hear that, no one else. _

_But I guess the only one who knew of my feelings was the little lie detector. It was so easy for her too. She asked me 'aren't you happy for them' and obviously I replied with a yes. She knew I was lying, of course she would, and thanks to that one little question and that stupid answer the rest of the day twisted into an interrogation. Resisting was futile for she forcefully got the answers out of me. The best earth bender sure can leave harsh bruises. _

_And ever since then__, she had been surprisingly helping me get over Katara. Did a pretty good job at that, we had more than a few spars to release my anger and improve her skills, she supported me during my, as she called them 'moments' and even shared with me a similar story. Apparently she fell for Sokka but the man was completely oblivious to the whole thing. Pfft, never would've guessed, the man was denser than wood. Toph at least had the guts to tell him how she felt…that was in her own little language. Hitting him constantly. Her way of affection hurts; murders at that. But she broke down when she found out that Sokka and Suki were having a family. She bugged me about how she was the one who wanted to share her life with that boomerang guy, and also mentioned that if I ever told anyone about this that she would break my legs, but we'll keep this a secret between us. _

_I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw the very person I was thinking of come out of the bathroom. My judgment on my unfaithfulness evaporated to nothing as I stared at her. __It had been so long and she was very beautiful, she had changed immensely. From the sarcastic, stubborn tom-boy to the gorgeous lady within. The light nature green silk nightgown hugged her petite curves as her hair was flowed down a few inches past her waist, her scent of flora washing over me intoxicating my senses. _

_Proud of what she had done, the servant woman excused herself for the day, leaving me to gawk at the young earth bender before me. But guilt came over me as I thought about Mai. The woman was having another one of her mood swings and because of that it led to yet another argument and that led to her returning to the arms of her comforting mother…once again. _

"_Hey, Sparky" Toph croaked breaking into my thoughts._

"_Hey…" _

_Walking past me and towards the bed, pulling off the covers then falling into the mattress, she curled into a bundle and mutely said "I'm sorry". I walked over to her taking a seat, "Why?"_

"_For suddenly coming here…unannounced and all" _

"_Don't be sorry Toph, you are always welcome here" _

_There was a pause followed by Toph's words "Thanks" before fluttering her blind eyes into a slumber. Heh, she did well trying to hide it but a glint of water escaped from under her eyelids down her cheek that was only to be scooped into my hands. So small and fragile. Moving my gaze from her tear and to the little figure before me I began to wonder what it was that was capable of making my- I mean our iron fist shed a tear. _

…_Hmph, lately I've been asking questions with no supplied answers, so with the tucking in of Toph and the end of day one, the curiosity still burned within my conscious__ and a certain warmth was stained into my chest. _

--

**Now to reply to a few of my awesome commentators in one straight flow: Forgive me all for my poor grammar. I am just evil that way to make them chapters short (but I will try to 'lengthen' them :] ). I have placed the 'dot-dot-dot' on purpose to add emphasis, to get you guys on the edge of your seat, eager to know what that little 'gift' was **_**and**_** because stared & analysed was like (in my point of view) saying stared & stared so my three minions were used to discriminate the two. Thank you, Miyiku. Kagegahashiru, I was a bit confused with your comment but YOU'RE AWESOME ANYWAY XD! *ahem* And yes, this is my very first fan fiction and I appreciate your favourite and subscribe. **

**~Forgive me if I do not update as soon as I usually would but seeing I am back in school and trying to complete ****and to not drown in my mountain of homework, the next chapter may take a while. But in the name of all that is Holy (Anime, Manga, Cartoons, Twilight, The Internet etc.), I will push myself to the limit to assure that you are pleased. **


	4. Questions Lack Answers

**Thank you all for the thousandth time. I appreciate all your reviews. :) Honestly I didn't know what to do with this chapter but I came**** up with a conclusion. This chapter is not as long as you guys probably had hoped but I will try to update and extend the next one as soon as possible. I just want to shout out to: **

**Kagegahashiru (Didn't understand but THUMBS UP anyway!! So tell me, how much of your mind have you lost thanks to my fanfiction? :P ), CinnamonStuff ( :D Glad you enjoyed that line, I loved it too), Mikiyu, Elle25 (Yes, Zuko is being portrayed as a calm yet at times impatient character, after all, Lordly duties tend to morph you into a 'wise' person but his attitude will also be mixed into the picture), ColorfulInxTheory, Sasina, Sincerly – MiSS J and Vampire Loser and Deadheart. **

**You all know the Disclaimer and I now say 'Adieu', farewell and please enjoy :) **

**--**

**Chapter Four: ****Questions Lack Answers**

The wave of the recollection washed over Zuko as he stood by his friends, glancing at Suki who wore the same expression as he. The one that said 'what are these three talking about?' Anger and revenge, temporarily replaced by curiosity filled him dying to know what was so great about the swamp that was mentioned anyway. 'That Swamp' must've referred to a specific one that was known to the three but how did they manage to pin-point it with just a whiff if its scent? And why that one?

Yet as if reading his mind, Katara managed to choke "After the siege of the Northern Water Tribe, we travelled in search of an earth bending teacher. Along the way Aang was 'called' to the swamp and yet even though we haven't been there for years that smell…we'd know it anywhere"

"You know, that's not something to be proud of…" Suki pointed out.

The water bender furrowed her brows and glared but ignored her comment, falling deep into thought.

Why there of all places? Why not somewhere else more complicated? Was it on purpose? The only people who resided there were the swamp benders, and even though they had disturbing and different ways, they were not the type of individuals that would seep as low as to taking another, capturing another, nor inflict pain. If anything, they were the most peaceful folks they had ever come across, using their abilities for self defence and survival.

"We must leave now!" Zuko proclaimed storming away, tearing the ocean eyed maiden from her thoughts. But her husband caught the Fire Lord and calmly spoke "No, Zuko"

Releasing a low growl he dangerously breathed through his teeth "No? Why do you say 'no'?!"

The Avatar answered him "Because we have just arrived Zuko. We need to replenish ourselves so we can be prepared for our trip ahead. And after flying all the way from the Southern Water Tribe, to Kyoshi Isalnd to the Fire Nation without rest, Appa is obviously too tired to blindly go forth, flying towards god knows where!"

It was true. Their old bison flew through all that distance without a lick of sleep or rest, his passengers all too worried about the letter. Poor Appa… even in his old age he still pushed himself to the limit.

Zuko gritted his teeth at that fact and grumbled "We leave in two days" before snatching his arm away, leaving the room, trying his best to clear his mind.

_Zuko's acting up_ Sokka thought, watching his fiery friend's back retreat to wherever.

Suki just stared with an unnoticed awe as she watched Zuko march away. He was unusually hot tempered and his mood swings of fear to anger to inquisitiveness back to anger, troubled the four. Yet the Mother of the gang didn't hesitate to ask the palace servant for an available room to occupy. Of course the simple maid supplied the necessary accommodation and had gladly sought rooms nearby the Fire Lord's Quarters, which Katara was grateful for.

Yet while the members of the gang tried to get comfortable, Zuko had cornered himself in the trunk of the Gardens' tree, smothering his face into his hands, trying to stay away his urge to incinerate everything.

He mentally berated himself for his rash judgment. He knew that over the years, he had grown wisdom and patience yet when it came to this matter, those traits turned into nothing. They were useless. For some reason, when it came to the harm of his friends, he was on the verge of madness. No one ever dared to inflict damage to his friends. Then why was it that he wanted to murder, castrate and demolish those who had hurt his earth bender? Why was he willing to sacrifice anything and everything for the well being of his little Toph?

He didn't dare say it was love. Zuko had fallen for women too many a time to ever know what love was. Was it when your heart throbs? When you meet her lips? When you hold her? When she drives you to insanity? The days when you want to enjoy her sweet presence or when you want to pull out your hair, thanks to her emotional roller coasters? Love was a confusing emotion. And still is. The feeling he felt for her was more than care yet less than love. What did that equal then?

The Fire Lord didn't know anymore. He wasn't sure of anything at the moment. All the man could do was sink into his hands and question his thoughts and feelings.

"What troubles you, my nephew?"

The scarred man shot up his head, only to meet the company of his elderly Uncle. Unrealised relief surged. The man had certainly grown old, but that didn't stop him from enjoying his tea. Wrinkles, or smile marks wore deep around his cheeks and sockets, his hands were strong yet creased and his eyes still lingered that of the wise General.

"Uncle," Zuko barely gasped, hanging down his head "I need your help…but I don't know if I can tell you"

"It concerns Toph, doesn't it?" Iroh asked, seeing straight through the fire bender.

He flinched for only a bare moment before he covered up his emotions with a white lie. "Uncle, I need to find her, but who will watch over the Fire Nation in my absence?" The Fire Nation, he loved his home and country, his birthplace. It brought memories, both painful and bliss, but he couldn't give a damn about it at the current moment. He just wanted one thing. One person.

Yet unconvinced by his nephew's reason to worry, Iroh merely sat beside him on the cool grass and answered, "Do not underestimate the elderly, Zuko"

The Fire Lord turned at that comment and shyly requested "Uncle, will you be able to watch over my people while I'm gone? …Please."

There and then, the General shot a tooth bearing grin and spoke "Of course. On one condition though"

"Yes?"

"Bring my daughter-in-law back home in one piece, safe and sound"

Zuko flinched for an instant. Of course he was going to bring her home in one piece. That was his initial plan after all. He gave an honourable nod, but shot up in shock when he finally remembered the definition of 'daughter-in-law'. Thoughts soared through the fire bender's mind; he himself was considered Iroh's son, but for the old man to say _daughter-in-law_, and referred to Toph, it implied basically Marriage. Yet, no offence. Zuko wasn't thinking about wedding _her_ of all people…right? He didn't want her in that way, right?

Zuko's face soured as he thought deeply about how he felt about her, but Iroh simply released a light chuckle and rested his aching back against the trunk of the tree, slowly slumbering into a sleep. It took a while but snores could eventually be heard. Zuko silenced them when his hand met the hairy white beard, closing the man's jaw closed.

With the stillness in motion, the Fire Lord took this time to rest his eyes, but lie completely awake, listening to the songs of singing birds and adore the light of the sun peering through the leaves and his eyelids, warming his pale yet scarred skin.

Yet before a quick sleep claimed him, a scent so familiar brushed past his nose. A smell so beautiful and relaxing. The scent of his Toph.

…**My Little Earth Bender…**


End file.
